


Games

by narraci



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, and nothing really happened, imply imply imply, s4 spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) James "Jim" Tolliver POV<br/>2) Elias "Eli" Thompson POV</p><p>都是片段，第四季剧透</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James "Jim" Tolliver POV

他从来没觉得Claude比自己强，当然，Claude的工作也很棒，华盛顿的海事律师，申张正义，但是他只能负责一些已经发生了罪行，他无法对这些罪行做出纠正与预防，Claude对正义无能为力。

Jim觉得自己能做更多。

他没对Eli说的是Claude和他的关系并不好，有一次他回家的时候听到Claude和父亲抱怨为什么他不能一直住在学校里，他不喜欢有Jim在家里，他的父亲让他闭嘴。

离开从小长大的家庭，Jim没什么感觉，他隐约也意识到，自己和别人有些不一样，他认为这是种预兆，就像C.Auguste Dupin一样，侦探很少受到感情的影响，他细致专心不受影响地观察这个世界，摸清整个棋盘的走向。

但他不能预测人们的反应。

他学着Claude的样子和人聊天，在恰当的地方露出微笑，不久就厌烦了这种虚伪又无聊的行为。

他和Claude就像两个不相干的人住在同一个屋子里。

Eli问他有没有兄弟。

他想他真的不是很了解。

Claude已经有了一个儿子，在照片里仰着头，有着与Claude一样圆圆的下巴。

也和他一样。

Jim却甚至忘了问一句他的侄子叫什么名字。

人和棋子太不一样了，在人类的世界里，没有哪个车会乖乖将自己的位置让给一个兵，即使那个兵按照规则来到了正确的位置。

他不懂那个德国老头为什么会选择从窗台跳下去，他读着那封遗书，还是没有明白。过去的日子就是过去了，过去的孩子也不会再回来了，他不明白这为什么会剥夺了某个人生存的意义。他把这当作一个教训，他逼得太紧了，却什么情报也没有得到。

坐在他对面的男人一直在把话题扯远，说起了自己小时候的事情，Jim并不关心Eli是怎么度过他自己的童年的，抢一碗热汤，还是用冰冷的手挖土豆，在雨夜咬着衣服不敢因为饥饿哭出声，他们的父亲是典型的权威形象，喜欢让孩子瑟瑟发抖。而在Jim看来，这么说吧，人人都有不愉快的童年，并不是人人都成为了罪犯。

他指望自己同情他吗？还是仅仅为了说明钱对他们家族的重要性？

他们为什么都要把事情搞得那么复杂？好像这样做就能够改变他的想法似的。

他又为什么用那种眼神看着他？好像他才是这个世界上最穷凶极恶的罪犯，犯下了滔天的罪行。

不，他并没有，犯罪了的是桌子对面的那些人，那个德国老人，Eli，Nucky Thompson，应该接受制裁，应该被仇恨的是他们。

如果他们的脑子能够像他一样清楚，就能轻松地发现其中的联系，就能省略其中这些令人困扰的步骤。

他们为什么就不能跳过这些反抗不合作的过程，直接屈服？反正最后还是要屈服的，他看着Eli背对着他站着，为了自己的儿子落下眼泪。

Jim感到尴尬，这以前都发生在别人身上，有他在周围的时候，别人感到尴尬，开始不说话，故弄玄虚的咳嗽，互相扔丢的眼神，好像他是个活生生的瞎子。

很少有人在他面前表露感情，他成功地让所有人都觉得在他面前展现任何悲喜都会让自己成为一个十足的蠢货。

Jim并不在乎他们，在法学院的时候只有Edgar的成绩比他好。他曾短暂地误以为Edgar和他可以成为朋友，大约人在青春的某段时期总会感到特别寂寞。但Edgar从来不把话说清楚，Edgar认为他前途有限，从来不说明为什么，Edgar的唇只是勾画出一个充满怜悯的笑容。

他缺乏正常人的反应并不是一个缺陷，原来连Edgar也没有认识到这一点，他依旧可以按照既有的事实去推测，他不需要那些乱七八糟的感情来影响自己，那些悲伤，那些哀痛，那些绝望，足以影响正义的立场。

他不能像别人那样对肢体和眼神的变化做出敏感的反应，他明白，因为他自己从未有过类似的感受，他不知道那应该是什么样的。

Edgar说那就是他为什么无法获得升职，为什么同事都不喜欢他的原因。他不知道痛的感觉，痛，痛，痛，他的心毫无反应。而别人都知道，别人都曾经撕心裂肺，Jim融入不了他们。

他不在乎来的。

正义不能在乎那么多东西，正义也不在乎他的个人。

他对Eli说他们没有必要这样，他不知道Eli明白没有，他们之间并没有什么对立和仇恨，一旦Eli站到正义这边来考虑问题，一切就会很明朗了。

Jim真的不明白这件事对他们来说为什么这么困难，他们为什么不愿意转个身看看另一个方向。


	2. Elias "Eli" Thompson POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) James "Jim" Tolliver POV  
> 2) Elias "Eli" Thompson POV
> 
> 都是片段，第四季剧透

Mickey递给他一杯冷水，Eli太渴了就接了过来，没等咽下喉咙，胃就忍不住紧缩起来。

他能喝冷水，他不是养尊处优着长大的，坐牢的那两年他也吃了足够多的硬菜冷汤，结块的油腻零星地漂浮在汤面上，他的胃能消化这些东西，他只是不喜欢。

冰冷的食物让他想起那些不好的事情，他现在有家了，有温柔的妻子和八个孩子，他们会在家里准备好热汤热菜等着他回来，他的八个孩子会挨个和他拥抱，June在他的脸上留下亲吻，冷冰冰的食物不应该再出现他的家里，那个他为自己营造的美好世界。

尸体也不应该出现在那个家里，他的家里。

像一块污渍，渗到了木板下面，仅仅用地毯盖住是没有用的，June会永远记得那里有块擦不掉的污渍。

他一直觉得他和Nucky不一样，他每天都能回家，那些杀人运酒的活计就好像是他的工作，他每天上班八个小时，或者十个小时，就能回家，回到他正常的生活里，他喜欢扮演一个负责能干的父亲。而对Nukcy来说，赚钱就是他全部的生活了。他是说，谁会住在酒店里啊？

放下杯子，Eli才认识到，住在酒店里是多么方便。

Nucky起身的时候，不必担心抛在身后的一切，因为他并没有抛下任何东西。

Eli起身的时候，却要抛下他的所有。

他并不是兄弟中更聪明的那个，他想不通。

他说Nucky填不满心中的黑洞，但他自己也是一样，寒冷阴森的过去始终趴伏在黑漆漆平时打扫不到的角落里，安静地躲在床底下，随时等待着反扑一口的机会。

他知道，他只是选择不去看。不去看那些麻烦，说不定噩梦就会自己消失了。噩梦没有消失，噩梦趁他转身的时候扑过来了，差点咬穿他的骨头。

Mickey塞给他一张纸，上面写着他该去的车站，有些轻佻地道，“该去旅行了？”

Eli以为Mickey又会发出他一贯愚蠢恼人的笑声，结果他只是摇摆了下肩膀，好像Eli不是去逃亡，而是去什么阳光灿烂的地方度假。

他从来不知道Mickey在想什么，搞不懂为什么Mickey还活着，他却惹上了一身麻烦。  
这一年他们似乎变得亲近些了，Eli隐约有这种感觉，不过也不敢确定。他们不会一起打发自己的空余时间，Mickey倒是相当乐于将自己做了些什么巨细靡遗地讲述给Eli听，Eli有一句没一句地听着，没有阻止Mickey的意思。

因为其实他还挺喜欢有Mickey在旁边说话的，有个声音，在说什么并不重要。

好像他还能回到正常的生活。

Mickey让他觉得他还能回到正常的生活，他都习惯了他那愚蠢的咯咯咯的笑声，这种毫不重要的存在就像桌上的热汤那样令人安心。Eli又想起了June，想起了Willie，凉水使他的胃痉挛。

他简直想拥抱一下Mickey，Mickey不会喜欢这样的，他们还没有那么地亲密。但Eli想不出他还该向谁告别。

“警察会像马蜂一样涌过来。”Mickey用有些兴奋的语调道，Eli疑惑他到底有什么好高兴的。

Eli转身打算上车的时候，肩膀突然被人抱了一下，他回头，瞅见Mickey立刻摆出防御的姿势，不禁又感到有些好笑。

“干嘛？”他故意皱着眉头，干巴巴地问。

“别担心，只是趟旅行罢了，”Mickey发觉Eli似乎没有为那个拥抱生气，于是放下了遮挡的手臂，“回头见？”他试探性地问。

Eli点了点头。


End file.
